<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Olivia by csbanahan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090060">The Beginning of Olivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/csbanahan/pseuds/csbanahan'>csbanahan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End of Omnipotence [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/csbanahan/pseuds/csbanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Maria's 18th birthday and the day of her debut as a Luchadora. But it's a momentous day for more than just her.<br/>(The following events take place approximately 9 months after 'Laundry Day')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End of Omnipotence [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 7:00AM and the world is alive.</p><p>In an otherwise empty gym a cacophonous series of bangs come from the wrestling ring prolifically featured in the middle of the bottom floor. In the ring a veteran luchadors put a promising luchadora through the motions.</p><p>"You ok down there?" Hector Alvarez looked down upon his young trainee. They had been going pretty hard on teaching her how to bump and she was slow to rise from the most recent back body drop he had administered to her.</p><p>"Just kinda dizzy and out of breath." Olivia Smith stared back up at him. Her first conversation had stirred something within her and a few more conversations with Hector later she made her decision.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna be a wrestler.</em>
</p><p>Olivia finally got up. It had taken her another several months to get her body into good enough shape that she could begin in-ring training but she could say she was proud of the results so far. 125 lbs, up almost 30 from where she was at a little over a year ago. Her cardio had gotten to the point where she could run two mile laps around the block with Maria. She was growing stronger, faster and more limber, finally a proper athlete who had her own strength to rely on rather than that of a magical girl. Compared to all that getting thrown around in a ring was the easy part.</p><p>"Had enough?"</p><p>For his part Hector Alvarez couldn't believe he was training at the family gym again. For the better part of the last decade Hector had avoided the place, showing up only for showtime on nights when he was scheduled to wrestle. He could never tell what was worse, his brother throwing him away when he went to high school, or seeing people fawn over him at the gym and at the shows while he got stuck being a frog. For years it was easy; think of your brother as a jerk who held you down your entire life. See yourself as somebody who could have been him if you had a chance. Just blame him, blame circumstance and never look back. But it wasn't so easy anymore.</p><p>"Nope! I wanna get in as much training as I can before Ma has to move the ring."</p><p>"Well there's not much else we can do for right now. There probably isn't enough time to start with chain wrestling progressions."</p><p>"Let me throw you then!"</p><p>"Olivia I'm 3 inches taller than you and have over 50 pounds on you, you need to learn that with somebody closer to your own size."</p><p>"Then more bumps."</p><p>Hector was taken aback. For most trainees learning bumps is the thing that drives them away from training. For that reason it was the first thing that was taught.</p><p>"Well I guess I haven't taught you to take out of the ring bumps yet..."</p><p>"WHOO! Finally! I'ma get thrown out like a bag of trash!"</p><p>"Don't put it like that."</p><p>"Oh sure, when <em>you </em>wanna put it like that it's cool but when I do it it's all <em>Olivia, stop self-deprecating."</em></p><p>"Young lady I am your elder and as such it is my job to tell you only I am allowed to treat myself like trash."</p><p>"Pfft, people in their late 20s have all the fun." Olivia looked at him with false incredulousness.</p><p>"You scoff, but it's how I justify eating an entire box of fruit pies in one sitting."</p><p>Olivia was stunned. "You still eat the store-bought stuff? I just can't. That stuff is gross."</p><p>"Yeah we don't all have girlfriends who are amazing bakers who can make them fruit pies whenever they want."</p><p>"Yeah well don't do it again. Candi's planning on bringing a ton of baked goods to the afterparty tonight and even more at Maria's proper birthday party tomorrow."</p><p>"Holy crap that sounds awesome. Can I put in an order for apple pie!"</p><p>"Already done. There's gonna be enough for everybody tonight. Ma basically commissioned her and some of her college friends to cater."</p><p>"Fucking sweet." Hector's eyes gained a certain shine to them, hearing about a future of baked goods gave him new life. "Now let's throw you over the this top rope!"</p><p>"Whoooo!"</p><p>"Ok, the trick to taking an over the top rope bump is to <em>not </em>land flat. You need to spread the impact over several smaller mini-impacts using the ropes, the apron and the barricade."</p><p>"Wait, the barricade isn't..."</p><p>"Here we go..." Hector began the motion and Olivia instinctively went along with it despite her concern. Things went well at first, Olivia grabbed the rope to try to control her fall but she flew a little bit too far and couldn't use the apron to absorb part of the impact or adjust her descent. She wound up landing on the floor on one foot, causing her to instinctively try to maintain her balance by putting her other foot down. This caused her to careen into the chairs at ringside, taking out half a dozen of them before landed in a heap of toppled chairs.</p><p>"Holy shit Olivia. I'm sorry I got carried away. I should have explained better. I should have fucking noticed the barrier wasn't up and...</p><p>Hector's concern was answered by Olivia jumping up from the stack of chairs in triumph!</p><p>"THAT WAS AMAZING! I FEEL SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW! I haven't been knocked around like that since my magical girl days! My heart is pumping and adrenaline is just SURGING through me and it's awesome and I wanna try going through a table next!"</p><p>"Nobody is going through a table at 7AM what is wrong with you child?" The interior door closed behind Ma Alvarez. "Hector! You call that training? You gave her a sentence of explanation and then you just hucked her like a sack of potatoes."</p><p>Hector looked ashamed. "I'm sorry ma. I guess I kinda suck at this whole training thing."</p><p>"Shush your face child it's your first time. Just be happy Olivia didn't get hurt." Ma Alvarez then turned to Olivia, still standing in a pile of chairs. "You <em>are </em>alright yes Olivia. There's no bones sticking out of your skin or anything is there?"</p><p>"I <em>think </em>most of my bones are in place...except <em>this </em>one." Olivia said playfully as she 'checked out' her right pinky. "Nope, sorry. Pinkie's broken. I'm dead now." She continued as she collapsed back into the chairs, causing even more of a mess.</p><p>"Well you've done a good job teaching her to be a smartass like you. Now get outta the ring and give your ma a proper hello."  Ma smiled as she made her way to ringside.</p><p>Hector could only oblige. He jumped out of the ring and squeezed his mother between his arms in a giant bear hug. "How are you today Ma!"</p><p>"I am <em>fantastic.</em>" She said, pulling gently on Hector's ear to get him down to 'kiss on cheek' level. "It is SO good to have you back around. You know I missed you Hector."</p><p>"Ma, I've been training Olivia for a few months now. And you saw me during shows."</p><p>"It's not the same as the shows and you know it. Always so miserable."</p><p>"Ma..."</p><p>"No, no let's not get into that now. This is a HUGE day. FINALLY my baby is gonna have her day! And EVERYBODY is going to be here for it."</p><p>Hector's face darkened.</p><p>"Hasn't she been having her day for the last 5 years as a magical girl?"</p><p>"Oooh that's different and you know it. Tonight she will finally become...a <em>luchadora." </em></p><p>Hector took a somewhat condescending look around the gym. "Yup, tonight she <em>finally </em>makes it. For a second there I was sure..."</p><p>Olivia had been listening from in her nest in the pile of chairs and knew where this was going.</p><p>"LITTLE HELP HECTOR! YOU KILLED ME AND NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GIVE ME A PROPER BURIAL!"</p><p>Hector's face brightened with a tiny grin as he turned to Olivia. </p><p>"Olivia if I wanted to bury you I'd put you in a frog costume...."</p><p>Ma was not blind to what was happening. She knew that though Hector might be beginning to heal there was still a long road ahead.</p><p>Hector made his way over to Olivia and offered a hand up.</p><p>"You actually ok Olivia?"</p><p>"Are you?" Olivia's voice lowered to a near whisper, Hector followed suit.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know what. Chill."</p><p>Hector sighed. "I know, I know. Just...she didn't treat my debut like a holiday."</p><p>Olivia gently squeezed Hector's hand. "Hector, chill. Just chill alright. I know, today will be hard. But do your best ok."</p><p>"...yeah, sorry."</p><p>Olivia decided to bring Ma back into the conversation before the silence got suspicious.</p><p>"Where is the birthday girl anyway?"</p><p>"Not where she's supposed to be that's for sure. She's already out of bed and she isn't here. I hope that daughter of mine isn't tiring herself out on her big day, she needs her rest."</p><p>"Oh like she ever listens."</p><p>"She's a brat. Not like you Olivia. Even though you crash into chairs and you don't say hi to your ma." Ma said as she approached the wreckage.</p><p>"Hi ma." Olivia consented to pressing her forehead against Ma's as a familial greeting. As the months passed she felt closer and closer to her. As the months turned into a year she felt less and less like an intrusive artifact from her daughter's past and more a valued member of the extended Alvarez/Burke family. But nobody save Candi had 'hug Olivia' privileges so the head bump was the next best thing.</p><p>"How's the world of lucha treating you dear? It doesn't sound like this little botch dampened your enthusiasm any."</p><p>"Nope! That was crazy. And awesome. And Hector is a <em>great</em> trainer!" </p><p>"I always knew he had it in him. Hector, how is she coming along?"</p><p>"She's not always the most graceful gazelle but she's got the basics down and can take bumps for days. She needs some time from a trainer closer to her size so she can learn offense."</p><p>"Gloria can handle that?"</p><p>Olivia chimed in "Would she? I know she had a big hand in training Maria but I thought she only did it because Maria was insistent."</p><p>"Of course Gloria will do it. You're family." Olivia cracked a small grin but wasn't so sure Gloria really saw her as a sister. "Besides, she's a natural trainer and she'll only get better as she get more experience."</p><p>"I mean, I'm not expecting to be Maria." A small wave of relief rushed through Ma's body. "I'm just amazed I've been able to come this far. I never thought I could be a professional athlete at all. I'm not going to be doing phoenix splashes that's for sure. I'll just be content to not make an ass of myself."</p><p>"Don't worry dear I won't feed you to the wolves." Ma interjected. "You train with Gloria. Once she says you're ready and Hector says you're ready you'll make your debut..."</p><p>"...I still haven't figured out what name I wanted to go by. I am <em>absolutely not </em>going by Power Weapon but Olivia Smith isn't a very...<em>lucha </em>name you know?"</p><p>"Sounds like the name of a notary with 3 cats." Hector said as he took to setting the chairs back up.</p><p>"You have a problem with cats all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Nope, I just draw the line at 2. Flame and Frost are all I can handle."</p><p>"You just don't want to introduce a love triangle." Olivia giggled, knowing that Hector's cats, much like their namesakes, are extremely affectionate with each other.</p><p>"Ok enough about Hector's gay cats. They are very lovely. Olivia, don't worry about your name too much right now. You'll be making your debut under a mask."</p><p>"Wait? Why? I thought you said I'd be marketable?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, Very much so. But the time needs to be right and you need time to..." Ma's talk was interrupted by the sound of the outer door opening.</p><p>"...you don't need to find your soulmate at 16 Alexis. You will not be lacking for opportunities." The voice sounded like it belonged to a certain birthday girl.</p><p>"Logan was an ass but did you really expect to marry your first boyfriend?" A high pitched voice intervened.</p><p>"I have like 2 years before I become radioactive. Being a magical girl is my ace in the hole and I haven't even gotten any confessions or love letters."</p><p>"Oh Boris shreds them" A more high pitched tone chimed in. The gang was here.</p><p>"He does fucking WHAT?!"</p><p>"Alexis, Boris vets our fan mail. He told you as much."</p><p>"He vets out the fucking confessions! I'm gonna kill him."</p><p>"Alexis, I know what you're thinking but you <em>really </em>do not want that kind of attention. Somebody who confesses to you without even meeting you isn't confessing to <em>you.</em> How can they? They don't know <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"It's kinda creepy really. Who <em>does </em>that."</p><p>"Dammit! I hear you but I'm still having a talk with him! Screw it. Not worrying about it right now got too much shit on my plate today."</p><p>"BIRTHDAY GIIIIIIRL!" Ma ran to her youngest, engulfing her in as a big of a hug as she could for somebody who only came up to her daughters' collarbone.</p><p>"Hi Ma."</p><p>After similar greetings to Lily and Alexis it was time for Gail Alvarez to become 'business ma'.</p><p>"Maria. I told you to take it easy today. Why are you up so early?"</p><p>"We got the big DU thing today."</p><p>"That's still hours from now. You're sweating, did you just come it from a run?"</p><p>"Yup. I did my morning run. Gassed out. Gonna die. Cancel the show Ma." Maria wasted no time converting from 'responsible big sister' to 'utter brat' mode. Gail never ceased to be amazed how she could so shamelessly be two different people with her friends and with her.</p><p>"You could have twisted an ankle. You could have tripped and broken your wrist catching yourself."</p><p>"Ma, if you think I'm so injury prone are you <em>sure </em>you want me to actually wrestle? People get injured when they wrestle."</p><p>"I KNOW RIGHT! I CRASHED INTO 50 CHAIRS AND NOW I'M DEAD!" Olivia yelled from ringside.</p><p>"Oops, Olivia's dead. Cancel the show Ma. Too soon."</p><p>"Yeah yeah we'll make it a memorial show. Such sass on this one. Are you sure you're going to be an adult today."</p><p>"BEING AN ADULT DOESN'T MAKE YOU LESS SASSY IT TURNS OUT!" Olivia was having fun tag-teaming Ma's sensibilities with her 'sister'.</p><p>"Bah Olivia, I thought you were the mature one here!"</p><p>"Yeah well I didn't have a childhood so I'm making up for it now."</p><p>That statement got Alexis's attention.</p><p>"Rough chuckle Olivia."</p><p>"What chuckle?" Olivia replied in a tone that made it hard to tell if she was kidding or not.</p><p>"Aw my girls. Such brats but I love you anyway." Maria responded by giving her mom another quick hug. "So Maria let's go over the itinerary for today. You got the big DU special for 9:30. Then school?" Ma framed it as a question.</p><p>"Screw that, a week left til finals then graduation. I got senioritis bad. I think I'm done learning anyway. And I'm probably going to crash and need a nap at some point and there won't be time after school."</p><p>"What did I say about wearing yourself out."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep last night ma, biggest night of my life tonight."</p><p>"You didn't patrol?" Olivia interjected.</p><p>"We took last night off." Alexis was the one to answer. "Ma didn't want Maria to get killed before her big debut and we actually have to <em>sleep </em>at some point."</p><p>"What are you two doing here so early anyway? Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Gail asked.</p><p>"Maria <em>called us and</em> <em>woke us up!" </em>Alexis growled while glaring at Maria.</p><p>"I wanted to spend today with my best friends! And I only deprived you of what, an hour's worth of sleep?"</p><p>"I needed that hour Maria."</p><p>"I don't know what your problems are I'm fine." Lily said, pulling from a lidded cup in her hand.</p><p>"Ok, who gave the hyper one coffee?" Olivia said as she moved towards the group.</p><p>"This isn't coffee...<em>it's espresso." </em>Lily said impishly, causing all three girls to grab for the cup, forcing Lily to jump back. "I'm kidding. It's just coffee. I'm not doing that again."</p><p>"You say that every time you do that." Alexis chided.</p><p>"Ok fine. Well I'm not doing it this time. I could barely sleep anyway. I'm not used to not patrolling."</p><p>That question prodded Gail to ask a question that had been swimming around in her head.</p><p>"Girls...how's the search for a replacement for my baby going?"</p><p>None of the girls could answer the question enthusiastically.</p><p>"There have been quite a few candidates..." was Maria's contribution.</p><p>"Some of them seem really nice..." Lily added.</p><p>"...I just don't know." Alexis concluded in a tone that made is sound like she did know but didn't want to come out and say it.</p><p>"Yeah, nobody can replace my Maria. Hang in there girls. You're strong and popular and I'm sure you'll find somebody."</p><p>"<em>Somebodies." </em>Alexis interjected. "I really don't think a single magical girl is going to replace what Maria brings to the team so I think we're going to have to find two magical girls to fill her spot."</p><p>"I don't get why you think that Lexi, there's still us two. There are lot of duos out there who can manage just fine. And when we add one we're trio, that's more than enough."</p><p>"It's not that simple Lily."</p><p>"I've been getting better! I barely ever screw up at all anymore. I know which powers I'm good at and which ones I'm not and I only choose the good ones unless the monsters are super chumpy."</p><p>"I know Lily. You've been doing great lately but even then..."</p><p>"Alexis, I know you can fight so why are you so adamant on being support?" Maria said in a tone that suggest she might have brought this up before.</p><p>"Just...can we please not get into this now? It's a big day and it's seven fucking am and I don't really want to be dogpiled right now."</p><p>"It's ok Alexis. It's ok. I know, it sucks. We'll talk about it later ok." Maria said, attempting to de-escalate the situation. "So anyway, Team Victory 'skip school and hang out' day?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Lily said as she took another sip from her cup.</p><p>"Sorry Lily we can't. We got to talk to some girls during lunch."</p><p>"Boo. <em>Fine </em>I guess I'll go learn a thing."</p><p>"Dang. No all-day friendship fest?" Maria looked discouraged.</p><p>"You're gonna spend half of it asleep. Or at least you should if you don't want to be wiped out for your debut.  Then Lily and me have nothing to do while you're napping anyway."</p><p>"Fine. Nerds." Maria feigned indigence. "Anyway Olivia what are you doing at the gym so early?"</p><p>"Hector and I have been doing matwork for the last hour."</p><p>"Is Hector here?" Maria always got her hopes up. Maybe this time it would be different.</p><p>Olivia scanned the area. Hector was not there. The interior door made too much noise for him to make a smooth getaway so he was likely hiding somewhere so he wouldn't have to see Maria.</p><p>"I guess you just missed him."</p><p>"...<em>Did I now?" </em></p><p>This wasn't the first time this had come up. Olivia really hoped Maria could understand. She took Maria aside.</p><p>"Maria...you know..."</p><p>"<em>Why does he hate me? I never did..."</em></p><p>"He doesn't hate you ok. He loves you. But he is going through a lot. He is jealous of you and he is ashamed of his jealousy and he can't face you...not yet anyway. It's a lot of really complicated stuff and he's in therapy and this stuff takes time."</p><p>"<em>But it's been months..."</em></p><p>"What Hector is is decades in the making. It's not something you can just undo. I know you can't understand what it's like to feel inferior and looked over...and I hope you never will."</p><p>Gail knew what was going on. Gail came in for support.</p><p>"Maria honey...if you want to blame anybody for Hector blame me. It's as much my fault as anybody's. I need to do right by him but it's hard."</p><p>"You did right by him though. You gave him his shot at Eddie, it's not your fault he..."</p><p>"I screwed it up Maria. I've been booking for years and I can tell you I screwed it up. Hector is doing his best to heal right now. But I have to do my part. And your father too."</p><p>"What did dad do?"</p><p>"Oh your usual manly 'boys will be boys rub a little dirt on it' bullshit. Hector didn't need that growing up. He needed somebody on his side."</p><p>"I just don't get it Ma."</p><p>"Hector loves his family and healing will come. I know it hurts baby. This whole situation has hurt a lot of us and we need to work through it as a family. It won't be forever ok. Just give Hector his space."</p><p>"...ok"</p><p>"So you think they're talking about us?" Lily said, taking a loud slurp of her coffee.</p><p>"Um, no." Alexis wasn't sure why Lily would even ask.</p><p>"I know. Just making conversation with you."</p><p>"It's fun to be left out of the loop."</p><p>"Yep." Another conspicuously loud slurp punctuated the remark.</p><p>Maria was ready to bounce back.</p><p>"So speaking of family, where's Gloria. We need to run through our match."</p><p>"That's why you're showing up at the show an hour early." Gail replied. "Gloria is probably still sleeping."</p><p>"I'm gonna go wake that lazy bum up. It's the biggest day of her life too. Her first main event."</p><p>"Maria no I forbid. Let your sister sleep. You know her, that sort of thing isn't really important to her."</p><p>"How can it not be? I mean isn't that the dream? I'll never get how Gloria can be content with being a curtain jerker."</p><p>"Gloria is one of the most precious assets a lucha company can have; a luchadore with no ego and a willingness to help out. Next to big stars there's nothing more important. Let her sleep. This is a big day for her, but not the way you're thinking."</p><p>Maria took the hint. And with Maria distracted Olivia decided it was a good time to go looking for Hector.</p><p>It wasn't hair, he was on the stairs between the first and second floor.</p><p>"Glad you didn't try to escape through the second floor door."</p><p>"I'm not letting her drive me out of the building. I just don't want to interact with her." Hector paused. "It's for the best. She doesn't deserve to deal with my bullshit."</p><p>"She's still hurt."</p><p>"Not as hurt as she'd be if I went off on her."</p><p>"Really think you can't control yourself?"</p><p>"Oh I probably can but then it's just dollar store small talk and who cares? And what if I'm wrong. I can't even look at her without feeling crushed by the weight of the unfairness of the universe. Why the fuck did <em>Dios </em>give her everything she could ever want?"</p><p>"Not everything. The Founder made her a magical girl." Olivia didn't know why she added that. She wasn't really interested in a theological discussion and certainly didn't want to impose her beliefs on him.  Did she think it would make him feel better. Or was simply being able to utter that phrase a way of making herself feel better.</p><p>"So she's been blessed by two gods then."</p><p><em>'whoops' </em>Olivia thought to herself.</p><p>"Pffft, the gods might have given her everything she wants but not everything see needs. She's not terribly smart and what's worse doesn't seem very interested in learning. She figured herself out early in life and hasn't left herself with much room to grow. She's going to spend her life in a wonderland that indulges her to the point she'll likely still be 18 when she's 60. We might not be around to see it but when her body finally fails her and she finally has to face the same reality people like us do she's going to be in for a heck of a reckoning."</p><p>"...I don't really want that for her either Olivia. I've grown up around that sort of thing, I've seen it. It's sad. She doesn't deserve that. Can we please stop talking about Maria? It's like I can't muster a single positive thought when she's the topic."</p><p>"No problem. So what's the plan? Hang out here until she leaves?"</p><p>"Maybe. The stairway is nice. I've done some of my best hiding from people here."</p><p>"Good...good." Olivia was quickly starting to realize that small talk was in fact horrible. Luckily for her Hector wasn't really in the mood for it.</p><p>"...Why do you think only girls get the dream?"</p><p>"Early Foundationist scripture states it's because that only girls had the purity of heart and the strength of character to bear the Founder's gifts. Modern Foundationism...tries to dance around the topic a lot really. It does seem like bizarre favoritism. But given that only teenage girls get the dream and they lose their powers before adulthood that's not really the beginning of the issue of what's wrong about the whole thing. Why? Do you want to be a magical boy?"</p><p>"Would you laugh at me if I said yes? Well I guess I'd be a magical man at this point."</p><p>"Really that eager to fight the good fight? Or do you just think you'd look cute?"</p><p>"I mean I would look pretty cute but no. Beyond the humble dreams of a boy who wanted to be a luchador who wasn't a frog when he grew up I also had a slightly more outlandish dream. I wanted to see the world on the other side of the barrier."</p><p>"What does being a magical boy have to do with that?"</p><p>"You ever hear of tunnel theory? The theory that there's hidden tunnels or passageways in the sewers that go under the outer barrier into the world beyond?"</p><p>"No and that sounds kind of dumb. If those kind of tunnels existed there would be expeditions to the outside world."</p><p>"Not if the City wanted to keep it a secret. Not if it's too dangerous out there for an expedition to happen. I mean you're right it's probably bullshit but please stop crushing my dreams for five seconds and listen. When I was 11 I prepared myself for an expedition into the sewers to find the tunnels. I even tried to get maps of the municipal sewers so I wouldn't get lost but the city wouldn't give me copies. Bastards"</p><p>"Not enabling a child's crazy idea of wandering around in the sewers in hopes of finding the monster-strewn wasteland beyond is truly tyrannical yes, but go on."</p><p>"But ma got wind of my plan and stopped me. Told me how dangerous it was. Told me I'd get lost and locked outside after monster hours. Told me even if I found the tunnels that I'd probably get myself killed if I found the other side. And since then I wanted to be a magical boy. If I could fight monsters and patrol at night I'd have YEARS to find those tunnels. If I finally found a way to escape this city after all the time we've been trapped here I'd be a hero. A legend. And beyond that...have you ever felt this city is a little...<em>claustrophobic?</em> The Founder gave us a city but Dios gave us a WORLD. And here we are all trapped in this tiny, tiny speck of city. They say there's little if anything left beyond but nobody truly knows and if nothing else I want to behold the wastes with my own eyes. I want to be the one to tell us all 'yup, nothing left out there' if that's truly the case."</p><p>Olivia could tell Hector was serious about this. For her part she was perfectly willing to accept there was nothing out there for humanity but it was clear Hector was not.</p><p>"Alright Hector, here's a deal. You get to be a magical boy. But you have frog powers and the <em>El Rana</em> costume in your magical boy outfit, do you..."</p><p>"YES I ACCEPT!"</p><p>"Wow ok then. But that reminds me; are you on the card tonight?"</p><p>"Yup. Jerking the curtain. Trios match. At least I get to win tonight."</p><p>"So...just gonna be stuck as El Rana for the rest of your life?"</p><p>"Guess so."</p><p>"That's not right..."</p><p>"I had my chance. I failed. El Rana is all I'm good for."</p><p>"I personally think that's nonsense." Olivia thought back to the conversation she just had with Maria and Ma and could only hope Ma had something up her sleeve.</p><p>"Yeah well..." Hector's reply was interrupted by a significant amount of noise coming from the gym."Oops, sound like the ring crew is here. I think I'm gonna hit the weights upstairs. You?"</p><p>"I'm gonna see if I can make myself useful."</p><p>"Alright then. Take care. And keep the whole magical boy thing close to your chest, I don't need anybody's shit about that."</p><p>"You just confided in the only person who <em>would </em>give you the business about that."</p><p>Hector merely smiled, shrugged and went up the stairs, Olivia went out the door.</p><p>"So Ma, why are you moving the ring anyway?" Alexis was next to Gail, curious as to why a bunch of men were disassembling the wrestling ring.</p><p>"We're moving it to the convention center. Here we can cram in...maybe 500 people before the fire marshal gets up my ass. The convention center can set triple that."</p><p>"How were the presales?"</p><p>"Amazing. Once the interview you girls are doing hits we're easily going to sell out. And that's with it being on TV! We didn't even sell out Eddie vs La Boca in a cage. Almost. Not quite."</p><p>"So you've done this before?"</p><p>"Only for really big shows. Last one was the cage match...3 years ago."</p><p>"MARIA'S GONNA BE A SUPERSTAR!" Lily joined the conversation, absolutely hyped that one of her best friends was such a big deal. "Wait, I didn't buy a ticket."</p><p>"...You're a VIP darling."</p><p>"I'M A VIP!"</p><p>Hearing the yelling one of the ring crew came up to Lily.</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am are you Paper Victory by chance? My daughter is a big fan. Can I get your autograph?"</p><p>"Don't lie to the girl Ernest you're not even married."</p><p>"...Ok fine it's for me. Oh and I take it you're Pixel Victory? I mean we're all fans of Maria here so naturally a lot of us are fans of you two as well."</p><p>"Yay I love being a hanger-on." Alexis then remembered that she's supposed to be in 'idol mode'  "But seriously I can give autographs too."</p><p>"Lexi be nice. Maria was happy to be a hanger-on when I do all the MGPB promotional..." Alexis' icy glare made Lily realize she just said a very dumb thing. "So sir, would you like me to make this out to 'Ernest'?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>"Wait, who would you have had her make it out to if she still thought it was for your daughter?" Alexis wasn't very good at idol mode.</p><p>"Thank you miss I have to get back to work." Ernest couldn't get the words out of his mouth fast enough before running off.</p><p>"Hey Ma can I help take down the ring?" Olivia said, having finally arrived to the party.</p><p>"Do you know how to take down a ring young lady?"</p><p>"...<em>Yes?"  </em></p><p>Gail smirked "We don't need much help here. If you can grab a few of the chairs from under the ring and put them on the truck that would be appreciated."</p><p>"Don't they have chairs at the convention hall?" Alexis was again curious about how all of this was working.</p><p>"Yes, but they're heavy and padded. The ones under the ring are lighter and unpadded." Alexis looked confused. "They're for hitting people dear."</p><p>Alexis only gave her best 'ooooof course' face.</p><p>"Hey girls, we got some time to kill until the DU. Wanna grab Denby's?" Maria eventually made her way to her teammates after shooting the breeze with the ring crew.</p><p>"We have too much time to kill for a simple Denby's run. I think we can hit Dineys."Was Alexis' reply.</p><p>"Or Burg Berg." Was Lily's addition.</p><p>"Burg Berg doesn't do breakfast." Alexis said.</p><p>"Then DINEYS!"</p><p>"It can be pancake times." Maria answered "Olivia! you want in for pancake times!"</p><p>"Never going to let me live that down are you?" Olivia said gathering chairs together.</p><p>"You eat like a field mouse and it is funny to me."</p><p>"I'm holding chairs you know."</p><p>"Whacha saying tough lady. Gonna hit me with a chair like a real-ass wrestler? Come on, first shots' free. Right now" Maria bent down and pointed to the crown of her head.</p><p>"NO HEAD SHOTS EVER!" Gail snapped at her daughter. "You know better Maria, you wanna wind up like Ernest?" Alexis looked like she about to ask a question "the ring crew are all current or former luchadores dear."</p><p>"Chill Ma I was just kidding." Maria turned to Olivia "But seriously, you've made some great gains over the last year but you plateaued because you don't have any raw material to work with. You need to be able to put food into your stomach to turn it into muscles. Or to at least have a little cushion. You don't want to bump on bone if you can help it."</p><p>"I've never been a big eater. I just get full so easily."</p><p>"I've learned a few tricks from competitive eaters that make it easier to get more fuel into your body. It's really a matter of expanding your stomach..."</p><p>"I like not having a big grocery bill."</p><p>"Ok, just know you're going to be burning more calories than ever once you start properly wrestling and you're going to want to have those calories to burn. Anyway you want in on Dineys? No jokes about Pancakes, promise."</p><p>"She doesn't promise for all of us...but honestly those pancakes are huge." Alexis interjected, Lily nodded along.</p><p>"Nah, this sorta feels like a Team Victory thing. I'm gonna put these in the truck then...<em>don't say spot Hector</em>...maybe take a nap and get my sets in when I wake up."</p><p>"Alright, maybe I'll bump into you at the gym when you wake up."</p><p>"No gym today young lady. Stretches only."</p><p>"Ugh...<em>might as well just go to school and nap in class...</em>oh one more thing Ma, how do you want me to play it if Grandma and Grandpa are at the TV station?"</p><p>"Be nice to them for now. No drama with the network until the show is over. After this is all over you can tell them to kiss your ass in the most vulgar language you can think of."</p><p>Alexis knew about Maria's paternal grandparents, both retired network executives who thought lucha was trash and thought their daughter in law was a carnie witch who enraptured their precious son with some kind of lucha voodoo.</p><p>"What does it matter? They're retired?"</p><p>"They still got friends in high places and a stick up their ass about lucha." Maria replied. "They suck and I can't wait to tell them I'm legally changing my last name to Alvarez tomorrow."</p><p>"ATTAGIRL!" Was Gail's reply. "Just don't do it yet. They'll be at the show. It's their famous granddaughter's 18th birthday. Do it then. Just let them know they ain't having any famous Burke great-grandbabies."</p><p>"Wait, wouldn't having the name <em>Burke </em>plastered at the top of Lucha programs really get their goat?" Alexis, who knew a thing or two about getting goats, asked.</p><p>"I'm not calling myself 'Burke'. I'm 'Fenix Rojo' Maria Alvarez and I'm not sure how you forgot this I've told you 100 times."</p><p>"It just seemed like a great way to troll them if you hate them so much."</p><p>"My career will not be based upon trolling my crap-ass grandparents. Anyway it's pancake time!"</p><p>"I'm partial to French Toast but WHATEVER!" Lily raised her arms in triumph as the 3 made their way out the front door.</p><p>As Ma watched them leave her thoughts went to tonight. It wasn't just about the show. It wasn't about Maria's debut or the potential of finally getting their foot in door of one of the networks or the money they were going to make. No, Gail Alvarez knew that this was going to be a momentous night and not just for Maria.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hour until showtime and Maria was going over their match.</p><p>"So I run wild, get the opening shine, beat you up a bunch."</p><p>"Basic deal yeah." Gloria Burke was already in her ring gear, including her mask. Tonight she was wearing the black gear she wears when she wrestles as 'Midnight Glory'. Gloria was unique in that her ring persona had two different forms; 'Midnight Glory' when she played the <em>rudo</em>, "Morning Glory' (complete with white gear) when she played <em>'technico'.  </em>It was something simply explained that she was prone to violent mood swings but really it was just so Gail could use her in any role against any opponent without it seemed odd.</p><p>"Then you do something nefarious."</p><p>"Thinking about pulling using the ref as a shield then hitting you with a chair while he's down."</p><p>"Oooh nice, let Pepe know though so he can see it coming."</p><p>"Who do you think you're talking to kid?"</p><p>"And then you try to wear me down with your mat wrestling bullshit."</p><p>"Never gonna come around on that are you?"</p><p>"It's dull but it will serve its purpose here."</p><p>"It serves its purpose anywhere on the card Maria."</p><p>"Fine. Eventually you hit your finisher...do you have a finisher?"</p><p>"Don't sass me sister I can still go into business for myself."</p><p>"Ma would disown you."</p><p>"Yes...yes she would."</p><p>"YES I WOULD!" Gail's voice bounced off the high walls of the convention hall arena.</p><p>"But yes I hit you with the Eventide."</p><p>"I kick out at 1..."</p><p>"...2. Maria I love you and I am absolutely honored to be your first match but give me a <em>little </em>something."</p><p>"2 then. I have my big comeback and hit you with the...should I use the Fire Thunder Driver or can I use the Phoenix Splash?"</p><p>Gail was genuinely moved that Maria actually asked for her input. She though Maria would going to use the Phoenix Splash no matter what.</p><p>"Actually go with the Phoenix Splash. This is a huge moment for you, me and the whole company. I've seen you can hit it consistently in practice now."</p><p>"Yeah...leaning down and focusing on my core helped as much as I hate to admit it. I feel so tiny now."</p><p>"Maria, you're the biggest person in the family and one of the biggest people in the whole company. You don't have to look like a lumpy mattress or be a hulk to throw us around."</p><p>"But I <em>waaaannnna </em>be a hulk."</p><p>"<em>Anyway...</em>Phoenix Splash..."</p><p>"What if I botch?"</p><p>Gloria never thought she'd hear those words come out of her supremely confident sister.</p><p>"Well I mean..."</p><p>"I could end my whole career before it starts if I beef it."</p><p>"You're not going to end your whole career over a single missed move."</p><p>"A lot of people are going to laugh at me."</p><p>"Where's this even coming from? Since when do you have doubt?"</p><p>"Since it's T-Minus 3 hours until the biggest move of my life. I didn't think I'd have butterflies but here we are."</p><p>"Uncle Jack told me something really important before one of my first matches: "If you arn't feeling butterflies when you go out there, that's when you know it's time to retire." Anyway, unless you break your neck or break my face or something just get the 3 unless you miss me completely. In that case dust yourself off, hit me with the Fire Thunder Driver and get the 3 with I dunno, a boot on my chest or something. Not ideal but you're going to botch moves over the course of your career and really it's all about how you recover from it."</p><p>"Speaking of uncles..." Maria led Gloria's gaze over their mother, who was talking with one of their uncles. Unfortunately it wasn't Jack.</p><p>"Two of your kids in the main Gail, nice. Was that fuckup with your fuckup joke of a son not enough nepotism for you?"</p><p>"This is Maria's night Peter! You know this. Your kids are good, always have been. But these cameras, the convention center ain't getting rented for them."</p><p>"Maybe it would be if you gave them a chance!"</p><p>"Simon is a 3 time champion Peter, what else do you fucking want?"</p><p>"For him to not lose it back to your golden child every single time! You could have at least put Maria with my Nina!"</p><p>"Maria wanted Gloria. Gloria trained her. Gloria's one of the most solid hands in..."</p><p>"GLORIA IS A FUCKING NOBODY AND YOU KNOW..."</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP PETER!" Maria had far more than enough of her uncle shitting on her family. "FOREVER YOU GO ON ABOUT THIS, GIVING MY MA SHIT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN THE COMPANY! IT'S BEEN 30 YEARS! GET THE FUCK OVER IT! Ma's done a great job and you know it. Eddie is the draw and you know it. If you don't believe in me as a luchador yet, fine. I haven't proven anything but you know damn well that tonight isn't even about that. Gloria's spent her whole career making people, including Simon and Nina, look like a billion dollars so she deserves this chance and if you ever, AND I MEAN FUCKING <strong>EVER</strong>, TALK ABOUT HECTOR LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SQUEEZE YOU INTO A FUCKING SINGULARITY AND THROW YOU DOWN A MONSTER'S GULLET DO WE FUCKING UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER!"</p><p>"<em>Singularity...</em>like you were ever a C student in Physics." Peter said, trying to regain face as he backed away.</p><p>"Joke's on him, you're exactly a C student in physics." Gail chuckled.</p><p>"Not taking that. Not tonight. And I'm definitely not letting him treat Hector like that." Maria paused. "I know Ma. Hector's hurting. He's hurting because of shit like that he's heard through his whole life and I'm sick of it. I don't care if he can't look me in the eye, he's my brother and I'm not letting anybody treat him like that again."</p><p>Gail knew the sad thing of all this is if Hector was here and knew how much Maria cared about him it would actually hurt him more.</p><p>"Just...please don't lash out at Eddie for what he did as a kid. He's spent so many years beating himself up over it already. It's the biggest mistake he ever made and he is all too aware of it."</p><p>"Don't worry ma. It never crossed my mind."</p><p>"As far as Peter goes? Fine, Nina can be your second match. See how he likes it when you <em>squash </em>her."</p><p>Maria looked disapprovingly at her mother.</p><p>"Ma don't book out of spite. Nina is good and doesn't deserve that."</p><p>"I know I know. Always keep your heart Maria. It's your greatest gift."</p><p>Maria gave a slight smile on the outside and a bigger smile on the inside.</p><p>"So do you want me to enter the arena already transformed or do you want me to enter the ring, transform, then untransform before the match begins?"</p><p>"The latter."</p><p>"And when the match ends and I'm delivering my big promo?"</p><p>"Do what feels right baby. It's your promo after all."</p><p>"Can I wrestle Gloria transformed?"</p><p>Gloria's voice could be heard over her shoulder.</p><p>"Please don't. I want to live."</p><p>"<em>Fine. </em>Ok, time to get my war clothes on. Here's to hoping I don't trip and break my neck on the way to the locker room."</p><p>"Good luck baby." Gail pulled down her youngest and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Maria started to go up the aisle but turned around for a moment.</p><p>"I think once I lose my powers I should dye my tips red so my hair looks like fire."</p><p>"And you won't look like a nahou!" Gloria said, prompting Gail to elbow her in the ribs.</p><p>"<em>Olivia..." </em></p><p>"<em>Crap you're right, sorry sorry." </em></p><p>"OOPS! OW MY BEPIS! I TRIPPED AND I BROKE MY BEPIS!" Maria yelled halfway up the aisle.</p><p>"Olivia already did that joke this morning baby, come up with some new material." Gail still giggled slightly.</p><p>"Also I think you mean 'weenis'. That's how the joke usually works." Gloria added.</p><p>"Oh right." Maria said as she got up. "Wait, then what's a bepis?"</p><p>Gloria lost it.</p><p>Maria was still looking back at her family (and Gloria trying to regain her composure) and didn't see Olivia haunting the doorway as a result.</p><p>"Sup' birthday girl."</p><p>"Hi! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Getting ready to celebrate your big day."</p><p>"No I mean what are you doing in this hallway?"</p><p>"Was talking to a friend."</p><p>"A <em>friend."</em></p><p>"Yuuuup."</p><p>Maria decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Are the girls here yet?"</p><p>"Didn't they just get out of school?"</p><p>"Right. Did you watch the DU special?"</p><p>"Yeah. You did a better job than I did."</p><p>"I don't think you did that bad of a job. It just depends on what you were trying to accomplish."</p><p>"Well Marissa Kay didn't actually drink my blood so it was kind of a bust."  Olivia paused for a reflective moment. "You know, I almost asked to go with you three this morning. Just so I could um...apologize to her."</p><p>"What brought that on?"</p><p>"Oh you know, things. And therapy. The meds help. And I just keep thinking 'Marissa Kay had no way of knowing that 'my parents' and 'the past'' were the same thing. But then I think 'maybe she should have read the room and the reputedly volatile magical girl telling her something was none of her business and not pushed.'"</p><p>"Is that why you decided not to ask?"</p><p>"No...I just didn't want to be a fourth wheel. Aaaand I didn't want to go to Diney's."</p><p>"Still scared of the pancakes?" Maria somehow got endless amusement from this.</p><p>"It's like eating a semisolid brick and I'm not going to let you tell me it isn't. Also yes."</p><p>"Lettuce."</p><p>"Lettuce is the furthest thing in the universe from those pancakes. Why are you saying lettuce?"</p><p>"Ok, to be a professional eater you need to expand your stomach. Lettuce doesn't create much of a sense of fullness so you can load your stomach with it and it will expand."</p><p>"Why are you so worried about my stomach? It's fine."</p><p>"I worry that you don't eat enough."</p><p>"I eat fine."</p><p>Maria suddenly got somber.</p><p>"You never got to...eat much as a child did you."</p><p>"...I didn't starve. They wouldn't have that. Also it's kind of the last thing I want to talk about right now."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't know why I brought it up. I just worry. Don't know why. That's more a Ma thing or a Gloria thing. I'm not your big sister, I'm your little sister."</p><p>Olivia took a deep breath.</p><p>"Big...little. You're my sister. That's all that matters. Sisters look out for each other whether they're big or little right?"</p><p>Maria looked away, embarrassed at the idea that Olivia could see how happy that statement made her.</p><p>"I guess so. I have things to do. See you in a bit."</p><p>"Later."</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *  *  *</p><p> </p><p>And so the camera crews set up, the fans found their seats with many turned away and the card started without incident. Hector jerked the curtain as he teamed with <em>Los Hermanos Calvos </em>to defeat <em>El Enjambre, </em>a trio of insect based luchadores. Eddie teamed with his cousins The Lucha Dragons to defeat their old and eternal rivals <em>Cuerpo Del Monstroso</em>, <em>Las Alas, La Garra </em>and <em>La Boca </em>in what would be considered one of the greatest matches of their storied rivalry. After those and other matches it was time for the main event, which went exactly how Maria and Gloria planned it out until...</p><p><em>She's down. She's down and it's time for the Phoenix Splash. Let's do this Maria, first Phoenix Splash of many. </em>Maria thoughts raced as she headed to the top rope. <em>I mean not the first I've done it to monsters a billion times but I'm not transformed now and landing the rotation is still kinda tricky and why isn't there breath in my lungs</em> She paused for a second, grateful that she took her family's advice and started dedicating more time to her cardio so the only thing actually taking her breath away was the enormity of the moment. <em>Not even the first in front of a camera the people have seen you do Phoenix Splashes on the DU and the TS. This isn't even a big deal you fight for your life every night <strong>why is this harder?  </strong></em>She stabilized herself on the top of the turnbuckles as she faced the fans. <em>Should I be doing something to play to the crowd right now? Nah, not the time. Focus. Let's do this in 3...2...1 </em>She took off. She rotated, she spun. <em>Shit I put Gloria a little too close to the...</em>BOOM! The crowd exploded as Maria hit the Phoenix Splash, if not perfectly, then at least enough to trick the crowd into thinking she did it perfectly. Gloria on the other hand got knees to her ribcage and guts. She was gonna owe her an apology for that. Thinking quickly Maria backed up into a typical pinning position and hooked Gloria's leg. After Pepe did his part and counted the 3 Maria lept up in utter triumph. As the crowd exploded in excitement Maria briefly stood in awe of the moment. All the times with Team Power...with Team Victory...she risked her life night after night for a thousand nights and more and somehow this was so more real to her, it was so much more exhilarating to her and all that much more terrifying to her. She felt like the world was staring at her and one false move, one false word and they'd all blink and when they opened their eyes again she'd be no more. She stood and stared for so long she missed her cue to take the mic from the ring announcer so he had to go into the ring and hand it to her. But when she saw the mic she knew what to say.</p><p>"I don't know what to say. I'm absolutely stunned to be here right now. I am amazed and I am humbled. This is one of the greatest feelings in my life and I've had a lot of them so I gotta tell this sold out crowd and I gotta tell the people at home...<em>thank you. </em>Thank you for letting me entertain you." the crowd popped and Maria waited for them to quiet before she continued. "It's been a long road and a wonderful road and a dangerous road and I gotta tell you I did <em>not </em>walk that road alone. First let me shout out to my girls. PIXEL VICTORY AND PAPER VICTORY!" Maria then paused to allow the camera to focus on them in the first row before continuing. "You're my best friends, you're my sisters, you're awesome and you always will be. And now a little trivia...I wasn't always popular. If you think I just started being a magical girl two years ago when I joined Team Victory think again. I've been at this a long time and Team Victory isn't my first team. My first team was a little team called Team Power. Most people don't remember them, they didn't make many headlines...well they made one big headline but I didn't join them until after that but believe me when I tell you I wouldn't be here today without them and I wouldn't be whom I am today without them. So give it up for POWER POP AND POWER WEAPON! They're not in the front row but they're around trust me. But the thanks and the gratitude and the love don't end there..." Maria then motioned to Gloria, on her knees and sucking wind on the mat. "THIS LADY RIGHT HERE. Sometimes you know you as Midnight Glory, sometimes you know her as Morning Glory but I know her as Gloria, my sister, my trainer and one of my best friends growing up. She gets overlooked sometimes but everybody who steps between these ropes knows she's a champion in her own right so GIVE IT UP FOR HER HUH?" Maria went to her sister and raised her hand in victory. Gloria staggered to her feet, still favoring her ribcage, and allowed herself to bask in the glory of the spotlight, if only for a moment, before slumping to the mat again and rolling out of the ring...that might have been her moment but it was Maria's night. The next part of Maria's speech was the hardest. The only thing harder would have been to not doing it. "The Alvarez wrestling family is the greatest, and yes that means you big brother Hector." The roar of the crowd noticeably quieted. Maria was afraid this would happen but knew leaving him out would be even worse. "You can be kind of an ass sometimes." Maria said this strictly to maintain continuity with Hector's character during his brief run against his brother. "And maybe you got knocked down a peg but you know what? There's a difference between a setback and the end. You might think it's the end right now but it's not. I believe you can come back, bigger and stronger and better than ever. Just maybe don't be such a jerk about it this time." She paused, hoping the crowd would pick back up and maybe let Hector know that someday he'll get his second chance. Her hope was well founded as the crowd seemed to forget all about his disastrous run and elevated to a roar once again. "And last but not least...big brother Eddie...you are the standard of excellence big brother. You are the stick...and I'm coming for ya sooner than you'd like!" The crowd erupted over the potential brother vs sister future match. "And of course, all of you. You are fantastic and it has been my honor to defend you and it will be my privilege to entertain you. Get home safely folks...GOODNIGHT!" </p><p>And with that the biggest show in the history of the Alvarez Wrestling Club came to its conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *  *</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Candi, why are those donuts in a special case?" The afterparty was beginning and Lily was curious about the treats.</p><p>"Oh hi Lily. Well my friends kinda had a little bit of fun with these donuts. They were <em>supposed </em>to be white cream but they decided to just stuff them with whatever. So it's a game. Donut Roulette. One of them is white cream..."</p><p>"THAT SOUNDS FUN" Lily exclaimed as she bit into a donut and immediately regretted it. She immediately reached for a napkin and vigorously wiped a green goop off her tongue.</p><p>"What kind of monster puts quacamole on a donut?" She exclaimed half incomprehensibility as she wiped her tongue off, causing a girl with glasses a a braid down to her backside to burst into laughter as she sheepishly raised her hand.</p><p>"These are your FRIENDS? Monsters! All of them. Take them to the dungeon." Lily said between spitting on the napkin.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, Guac is a superfood, haven't you heard the news?" The girl managed to get out after her laughter had died down.</p><p>"Erin be nice." Candi said while stifling a chuckle herself. "Anyway Lily this is my roommate Erin."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Erin we are now enemies."</p><p>"Wow, I've never been enemies with a magical girl before. Unless you count the time I punched Melty Flame in 4th grade because she accidentally grabbed my juice box and I thought she was trying to steal it. It was an honest mistake and the principal made me apologize."</p><p>"What about me?" Olivia came out of Erin's blindside, raspberry tart in hand. Surprisingly Candi yanked the tart out of Olivia's hand. "Candi, what the heck?"</p><p>"Don't eat that one I have a test for you." But before Candi could administer any tests</p><p>"We weren't enemies I just didn't trust you at first. My best friend starts hanging out with some girl I've never met who shows up out of nowhere and she won't even introduce us."</p><p>"That sounds like enemies to me. Quick Olivia help me destroy this person." Lily wasn't willing to let her bit go just yet. She held up the bitten donut to Olivia "She put GUACAMOLE in a DONUT!"</p><p>"And <em>you're </em>the one who couldn't trust <em>me? </em> You're a monster."</p><p>"It's a roulette. She played and she lost. I mean if she actually liked guac this would have been a win."</p><p>"That's pretty fair." Olivia nodded sagely. Lily made a face.</p><p>"Fine, I'm going to eat pastries that ARN'T full of avocados."</p><p>"That's all of them...or <em>is it?" </em>Erin tapped her fingers together menacingly. Lily did the 'I'm keeping my eye on you' motion with her fingers before moving on to greener pastures.</p><p>"Anyway..." Candi said presenting Olivia with two raspberry tarts. "Taste test. Which raspberry tart do you like better?"</p><p>"Candi not this again." Olivia groaned.</p><p>"I will either unlock the secret of mama mahous raspberry tarts or die trying."</p><p>"I mean ok, I'm gonna eat them both though, you are aware of this?" Olivia took a bit of the first tart as Candi nodded.</p><p>Olivia took a bit out of both of them, contemplated, and decided.</p><p>"The first one."</p><p>The moment of truth...</p><p><em>"Dammit." </em>Candi whispered.</p><p>"Sweetie don't worry, it's only by the smallest of margins."</p><p>"You pick hers every time though."</p><p>"You're getting closer."</p><p>"For all the time I put into this I certainly hope so."</p><p>As Olivia finished off the first tart Candi mustered up the courage to speak.</p><p>"Olivia...I know this a sleepover night and it's a big night but..."</p><p>"You gotta put in overtime between this, finals and the job tomorrow right?"</p><p>"I don't even know <em>when </em>I'm gonna get the chance to sleep."</p><p>"I know what's up Candi and what did I tell you?"</p><p>"To not worry about you so much and focus on my grades?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"But I don't <em>wanna </em>focus on my grades. Wanna focus on my super cute girlfriend." Candi said as she pulled Olivia in for a kiss.</p><p>"There will be plenty of time for super cute girlfriends after you graduate. Didn't you see Maria out there tonight?</p><p>"I was setting up in here."</p><p>"She was amazing. It was really inspiring to watch her dream come true in front of our eyes. And your degree is the first step to your dream of owning your own bakery right?</p><p>"I'm still not sure if I want it to be a bakery or a cafe."</p><p>"Ok but either way. And now for the first time since I lost my powers I feel like I have a direction and a goal to work towards. We all have these big, amazing dreams to work towards now. Don't poo-poo that just because you want kissy times with your girlfriend."</p><p>At this moment unbeknownst to anybody Alexis Bailey decided she desperately needed some air.</p><p>"Ok...but I can still <em>have </em>kissy times with my girlfriend right?"</p><p>"Oh absolutely. After you set up for Maria's birthday party tomorrow we can cut out early and take a nap at my place or something until you need to pack up." Olivia punctuated the statement with another kiss.</p><p>"YOU REALLY ARE DATING!" The voice belonged to somebody who didn't belong at the party...strictly speaking.</p><p>"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Olivia gazed in confusion at the presence of Shadow Witch aka Maria Greene at this party. As well as the tall adult woman behind her.</p><p>"I'm party crashing. I watched the show and I made my way back here with my mom." She motioned to the lady behind her "She insisted on tagging along."</p><p>"So you're the girl who taught my girl to swear when she was 10?" Jane Greene sized up her daughter's hero for the first time in person. She may have looked the same but listening to her she'd have no idea it was the same person.</p><p>"...Probably?" Olivia really didn't know how to answer that question.</p><p>"Jane Greene. Former Storm Witch." She said extending her hand, which Olivia shook.</p><p>"Ooooh that explains the face tattoo."</p><p>"You telling me you didn't get your sigil tattooed on you? You seemed the sort."</p><p>"Try twice." Olivia pulled up the sleeves of her T-shirt to reveal her double sigils on both her shoulders. "Got the left one right after I became a magical girl, got the right one after I lost my powers. Anyway Jane, you and your daughter are both welcome here. This is technically a party for the cast and crew of the show but it starred Maria...our Maria which in my estimation makes it a Team Power party. And Team Witch is always welcome at a Team Power party. Also how did you not know Candi and I were actually dating. We've seen each other at Mama Mahous how many times?"</p><p>"You're always there alone when I'm there."</p><p>"Really? Wow, weird timing I guess. Anyway speaking of attachments where's your sister?"</p><p>"Out with our dad. Violence, even simulated..."</p><p>"Choreographed." Olivia quickly retorted.</p><p>"What's the difference?"</p><p>"...I don't actually know. It's just a thing we do."</p><p>"Anyway she doesn't like wrestling so she's doing dinner with dad...<em>she's kind of a daddy's girl</em>."</p><p>"And you're a mama's girl I take it?"</p><p>Behind Shadow's back, Jane cracked a small knowing grin.</p><p>"Pffft, as if. She just doesn't trust luchas...no offense."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Wrestling has a seedy reputation and I just wanted to make sure everything is on the up and up. My daughter can handle herself but I'd rather she didn't have to."</p><p>"I think she just wanted to size you up personally."</p><p>"Well...I'm considerably shorter than you."</p><p>From Jane's perspective she could see somebody coming. As she got closer she recognized her and realized her night might be getting a lot longer!</p><p>"HI SHADOW!" Lily had arrived from the buffet table, stuffing a danish down her gullet as she talked. "Ohmyfounderits Storm Witch! In the flesh!"</p><p>"I was considerably before your time dear, how do you recognize me?"</p><p>"Your tattoo. And I don't know if you heard but I know...pretty much everything about magical girls past and present."</p><p>"She's not wrong mom. It's a little freaky."</p><p>"It's easy when you don't bother to think of anything else most of the time!"</p><p>"Young lady, you're getting to be the age when you have to start thinking about your future beyond just being a magical girl."</p><p>"Oh that's easy. I'm going to join the development team for Magical Girl Power Battle with my dad."</p><p>Olivia and Jane both smoldered with the slightest bit of envy in Lily.</p><p>"So anyway this is an opportunity I don't get often so...<em>what was your time at school like? Why did you go solo? Did you have non-magical girl friends? Did you have any emergent powers..."</em></p><p>Maria knew this wasn't going to end well so she interjected.</p><p>"So Lily, you're going to have to replace Power Victory soon right?"</p><p>"Yeeeah. Alexis is kinda freaking out about it. She's kinda scared and doesn't like the idea of patrolling with somebody she doesn't really..." suddenly a light bulb turned on in Lily's brain "TEAM WITCH AND TEAM VICTORY SHOULD JOIN FORCES! We're both duos. I think duos is fine but Alexis said duos are a good way to get killed. We're all the same age so we'll actually power out around the same time. We already know you kinda well so Alexis should be more comfortable..."</p><p>"Wow, um." Shadow was taken aback and didn't know how to respond, she just knew she had to before Lily spent all night listing reasons. "Lily I'm wicked honored but I don't know. And even if I did know I'd have to talk it over with my sister first."</p><p>Lily looked around. "She's not here? Not a wrestling fan?"</p><p>"Not even a little bit."</p><p>Olivia didn't know why, but she liked this turn of events and she figured it would be a good idea to give Lily and Shadow a chance to bond.</p><p>"Hey did you know Candi and her friends did a donut roulette? There's a platter with all sorts of donuts with mystery fillings..."</p><p>"Like...<em>guacamole." </em></p><p>"Well presumably Lily already ate the sole guacamole donut so that's out. Hey Candi." Olivia yelled to her girlfriend, who was talking with another one of her college friends. "There WAS only one guacamole donut right?"</p><p>"I don't think there was any more than one of any particular filling no. Do any of you have food allergies? We didn't use shellfish or peanuts but just in case somebody has an allergy to pineapple or something..."</p><p>"Oh I'm definitely gonna play this." Maria walked up to the platter with the mystery donuts and grabbed one. She took a big bite and...</p><p>"...toothpaste."</p><p>Everybody, even Jane, got a small giggle out of that.</p><p>"Is it weird that the toothpaste donut is actually kinda ok?"</p><p>"Well, I guess it's sorta like brushing your teeth." Jane said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *  *</p><p>Most everybody was enjoying the part but Gail knew it wasn't quite time to enjoy herself just yet. Right now was the time she hoped that her intuition was correct.</p><p>"Ma! What are you doing in the men's locker!" Hector looked aghast.</p><p>"Hector you're the only one here. And you've been the only one here for awhile."</p><p>"Yeah. Been thinking."</p><p>Gail sat down beside her son.</p><p>"Good things I hope."</p><p>Hector didn't respond. Which was a response in its own way.</p><p>"Goodness sake Hector take off the El Rana suit."</p><p>"I'm naked under it."</p><p>"Keep the El Rana suit on Hector." Gail knew it was time to get down to the brass tacks of the situation. "I owe you a lot of apologies you know."</p><p>"No...no...you were right. I have a talent. Better to stay my lane."</p><p>"I was stupid and wrong about that."</p><p>"Were you? You saw what happened. The big reveal that <em>El Rana </em>was actually The Future Legend's resentful brother all along. I fumbled my promos and looked like a complete idiot in our match, which was a bomb scare because nobody bought into me. All my life I thought all I needed was a chance to prove myself and I fell right on my fucking face and proved this is where I belong." Hector pointed at the El Rana suit to punctuate the end of that statement.</p><p>"Hector, can you please take a look at this." Maria had in her hand a 3 ring binder like what one might see in a high school. She opened to the last laminated page, a crude but effective drawing of a man in a mostly black outfit accentuated by white flowers.</p><p>"Ma, this looks like the hero from '<em>I can't believe my Bride is actually a Princess</em>.'"</p><p>"I know. It's your favorite movie. And I thought maybe this could be the new <em>you</em>. I added the flowers for flourish. <em>'La Rosa Blanca.</em>' What do you think?"</p><p>"You're finally letting me out of the frog suit huh? Little late for that."</p><p>Ma became adamant. "No Hector it isn't. First, you need to stop beating you up over your run with Eddie. You didn't fuck that up....I fucked that up Hector. I stuck you in that stupid fucking frog suit for a decade, never let you change, never let you grow from being a comedy wrestler. I saw you as maybe not the most handsome, maybe not the most athletic..."</p><p>"Thanks. Good talk"</p><p>"Let your ma finish. But you were <em>funny. </em> And I thought I was booking to that strength. And by the time you started straining in that role I was getting a lot of shit from your uncles accusing me of nepotism because of Eddie's run. And by then Maria was on the rise and I knew she'd be special. So I thought and I said <em>I don't do nepotism, look at Hector."</em></p><p><em>"</em>So ma...you <em>sacrificed </em>me?" Ma expected Hector to be enraged at this, but looking at him he was close to tears and looking at his face it wouldn't be for the time tonight.</p><p>"I wish I could frame in another way but yes I did. I convinced myself that El Rana was the role you were born to play and told you you should be proud of so good at it. I told you this knowing, <em>knowing </em>how badly you saw yourself compared to Eddie, how desperately you wanted to be proven as his equal and this is where your ma gets even worse. I convinced myself it was for the best you were El Rana because I thought that if you were to try to match up to Eddie, you'd fail and you'd be even worse for the experience."</p><p>"You were right about that. I'm gonna go get drunk and lie in the street excuse me."</p><p>Hector went to sit up but Gail pulled him down.</p><p>"Sit down H<em>ector please.</em> This is important for you to know. I need you to know why you failed. You failed because your mother is a coward who didn't stand up to her own brothers. You failed because even I started to question if Eddie was really as good as I thought or was I just seeing even him through rose colored glasses, so I tried to stay 'impartial' and I ruined you in the process. Your run...of course you failed Hector, I didn't set you up to succeed. I booked that whole thing like an inconvenience I had to get out of the way. First show you reveal yourself. Second show you cut a promo, third show is the match. The match sucked because the build sucked. You didn't have a chance to establish yourself, I didn't even put you over anybody. And OF COURSE your match with Eddie sucked, you've been a comedy wrestler for a decade. I rushed it. I practically sabotaged it. All this because I wanted to prove to those <em>assholes </em>that I don't play favorites. Well from now on <em>fuck them. </em>It's time to do my best to do right by you Hector. It's past time.</p><p>"Ma...I knew you always loved Eddie more but this..." Hector was full-out bawling, to the point where he could barely form words.</p><p>"I never loved Eddie more. It just seemed that way because I never stuck up for you. When you were a teen I thought it was something you had to deal with for yourself. If you needed your ma to fight your battles for you it would be even worse. That was stupid. Eddie was a bully and you needed us to intervene. Of course a 13 year old is going to need help against his 16 year old big brother. As an adult...Eddie tried so hard to atone but you thought everything he did was to sabotage or mock you and everything I said just made it sound like I was taking sides. Your Ma...she has made some mistakes Hector. A lot of them. And I fucked you up bad as a result. Well it's time to do right by you."</p><p>"How? By letting me dance around like the Dread Pirate Willis while I embarrass myself with Eddie again?"</p><p>"The costume is just an alpha Hector. It's what it represents. It's something you should have been giving a long time ago. An <em>opportunity</em>. A genuine, sincere opportunity. You won't wrestle Eddy right away. You'll still probably jerk the curtain to start. Maybe even in comedy matches. But this represents something that stupid fucking frog suit could never give you; room to <em>grow </em>as a performer. You won't be stuck doing the same shit forever and you won't be thrown in the deep end. This is something you can truly make...<em>you. </em>It only has a mask so you can do it in anonymity."</p><p>"But I know now with Maria making her huge debut I'll never catch up to either of them. It's too late. It was always too late."</p><p>"Hector, do you know the real reason why you could never catch Eddie?" Hector started to answer when Gail shushed him "You never walked the same road. You always wanted to be Eddie but never saw that in reality you were a very different person from him. You think you'll never be able to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with your siblings but I disagree. Both Eddie and Maria...they're heroes. Glorious idols of reverie that people look up to. People want to revere them and model themselves after them but that's not the only way to the top Hector. See, there is another kind of hero. The sympathetic underdog. The all-too human person reaching for the stars. The flawed person that people see as one of them. That <em>could </em>be you Hector. Your struggles are more relatable to any audience than anything Maria or Eddie have ever or will ever have to go through. And your eventual triumphs, should you reach what I think is your full potential, will be all that much sweeter for it. And I believe you can do it. You have the charisma and the character for it. Even more than your superstar siblings you have it. You are but a seed right now Hector but you can grow into a beautiful tree. I know after all I do not deserve your forgiveness or your love but know this; I don't care how much you hate me Hector...<em>I love you. </em>And I will try to do right by you from now on, even if you do hate me.</p><p>Hector Alvarez was not much of a crier but this...entire night, all of it, was far, far too much. He didn't even know how to feel about anything anymore. Except for one thing.</p><p>"I <em>forgive </em>you Ma." Hector caught his mother in a deathgrip. "Maybe I'm just a mama's boy but I could never hate you. And <em>La Rosa Blanca</em>...I love it. I love it so much Ma. Thank you. Thank you."</p><p>Gail was out of words. She simply allowed her youngest son to cry the tears of a lifetime upon her shoulder. When he eventually regained he composure he spoke again.</p><p>"Ma...I still suck. I know Eddie's been trying to make amends for his entire adult life and I can't get rid of my anger and forgive him."</p><p>"You don't suck for that Hector. You don't owe him that. But I still think you should do your best to try. Not for his sake Hector. For yours. He's still your hero Hector, I know it."</p><p>"I know right. I'll try. I'm dealing with it in therapy and I'll try. Not today though Ma. Today is too much."</p><p>"I know Hector, I know."</p><p>A few moments passed. Gail had said her piece and the conversation seemed to be in its embers.</p><p>"I have to take care of a few more things Hector, are you going to be alright."</p><p>"I think...I have some things to take care of to. So yeah."</p><p>"Ok good. I love you my little one."</p><p>"Alright. Now get out of here Ma. I have to get out of this fucking frog suit."</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *  *  *</p><p><br/>"Chocolate! You got chocolate!" Lily cursed her partner Maria's good fortune.</p><p>"I guess you ate all the bad ones."</p><p>"Lemon Meringue is more neutral I think" Jane dryly replied, thinking back to her stroke of fortune.</p><p>"Olivia, you haven't eaten one yet." Shadow Witch lamented the unfairness of the situation; that she didn't get to see her hero choke on a bad donut.</p><p>"I am full up on tarts and have no room for nonsense donuts kid."</p><p>"Maaaaria!" Gail burst back into the party, eager to finally see her birthday girl after her big moment.</p><p>"Hi ma!" Another hug between mom and daughter ensued.</p><p>"That's Power Victory's mom? There's such a height difference." The other Maria observed.</p><p>"Kid, your mom is 2 yous in a trenchcoat." Olivia replied</p><p>"One, ouch. Two, it's different when the mom is taller."</p><p>As the crowd's banter continued Gail pulled her daughter aside.</p><p>"I'm guessing you ran into Grandma and Grandpa. How did telling them off go?"</p><p>"Yeah I ran into them and to this point...it hasn't. They gave me this. <em>For my birthday. </em>They said." Maria clandestinely pulled a large envelope out of her pocket and showed it to her mom.</p><p>"<em>Dios mio </em>that's a lotta money. Maria honey, please tell me you arn't gonna let those two assholes bribe you into keeping the Burke name."</p><p>"Pfft, fuck no. Tomorrow Team Victory is taking a camera crew out. I'm gonna chuck this envelope into a monsters mouth on television. I figure there's no better way to tell them to go to hell than that."</p><p>Gail papped her daughter in the head.</p><p>"Maria you idiot. You don't burn money. Especially not this much money."</p><p>"It's asshole money ma."</p><p>"Maria sweetie most money is asshole money. Now if this were some kind of crass bribe? Throw it back in their faces. An Alvarez can't be bought. But hey, it's just birthday money. Tuck it away, change your name tomorrow and tell the world about it on patrol. Don't flip off the camera though, they'll just edit that out."</p><p>"Ma it's just...I have my own money. And the only thing I spend it on really is carbo loading. I mean sure I'll have bills but I have more than enough for that. This is just gonna rot between my mattress and my box spring."</p><p>"Maria, this is your children's college fund money. I know you want kids someday."</p><p>"Well yeah but...I also really don't want to get pregnant. That's like a year of my career just gone."</p><p>"You'll need a break at some point. I know you. You have too much love in you and too much motherly energy to not be one yourself one day. And even then you can always adopt."</p><p>"Yeah...alright you've convinced me. I won't burn the asshole money. Not thinking of being a mom right now though."</p><p>"Obviously, far too young for that. I was 5 years older than you when I had Eddie and even that might have been a little too young."</p><p>"Kinda wanna kick grandpa and grandma's ass though."</p><p>"You'd break your father's heart. The big mama's boy." Gail's thoughts briefly went to Hector. "Besides they'll be dead soon."</p><p>Maria nodded solemnly. Her thoughts of her grandparents didn't last long though because another surprise walked up to her.</p><p>Hector was disheveled, he had wiped the snot from his face but didn't bother to wash the tear paths down his face. Even if he had his red eyes and the absolutely anguished look on his face would betray his mood.</p><p>"I heard what you said Maria." He said, his tone of voice inscrutable. Halfway across the room Gloria saw the scene and started cracking her knuckles in anticipation.</p><p>"I meant what I said Hector. You still have a lot of future ahead of you..."</p><p>"Not THAT. I mean I heard that too of course I heard that. I heard you scream at uncle Peter and...thank you. Thank you so much Maria. I'm such a shitty brother. You show that kind of love and support for me and even after all that after I do this I'm going to have leave this room, go to the bathroom and barf because I can't handle how jealous and how guilty and how ashamed I get whenever I so much as look at you. I'm going to do better Maria. I'm going to try to do better. This is all bullshit and it's all on me and I was serious about puking so excuse me." Hector staggered out the door. As much of a mixed message as Hector sent, Maria felt a ray of warmth within her. <em>Someday </em>she might truly have Hector as a brother. Also some worry.</p><p>"Ma, I know he's getting help but I think he might need...more help." Maria commented.</p><p>"He'll be ok baby. He's had a long night." Gail knew something about long nights. She was having one herself. And it wasn't over just yet.</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *   *   *</p><p> </p><p>"One mystery donut left." Erin decided to play up the 'grand finale' of the donut roulette. "Who among you is brave enough to eat it?"</p><p>"I am not eating mystery anything again after that guacamole donut." Lily said feigning nausea. "And I still say you and Candi cheated by getting the white cream and grape jelly donuts"</p><p>"Hey I got the cheese sauce donut too." Erin retorted.</p><p>"I already had two. Strangely I think I liked the toothpaste donut more than the pineapple jelly donut." Maria Greene replied.</p><p>"I'm taking the lemon meringue donut and calling tonight a draw." Jane added.</p><p>"Chocolate and apple jelly. It's been my night." Maria proclaimed.</p><p>"Still not touching 'em. What's left Candi?" Olivia asked her girlfriend.</p><p>"I don't remember but I really think you should have the last one."</p><p>Gail made Olivia's decision for her by grabbing the last donut and taking a bite out of it.  She then groaned and handed it to Olivia.</p><p>"Olivia finish this for your ma, it's raspberry. I hate raspberry. Also i need to borrow you for a minute."</p><p>"Sure ma." Olivia cast a sly glance at Candi who then gave her a knowing wink.</p><p>Gail led Olivia back to a presently empty room nearby where the party was being held.</p><p>"What's this about?" Olivia honestly had no idea what Gail was getting at here but her imagination was making her very nervous.</p><p>"Sweetie, have you <em>actually </em>changed your name yet?"</p><p>"I guess I haven't really bothered yet. Everybody just...calls me Olivia so I guess I wasn't in too much of a rush to deal with a bunch of paperwork."</p><p>"But that...other name of yours is on your junk mail. I've seen it."</p><p>"Yeah I just throw that stuff out."</p><p>"Is your legal name <em>actually </em>Omnipotence?"</p><p>"Sure is. The people who named me were awful."</p><p>"I'm just going to put this out here Olivia and I fully expect you to say no; did you ever consider using that as your wrestling name?"</p><p>The Olivia that first met Ma a year ago would not have been able to respond to these questions so calmly. She took a quiet moment of pride in seeing such a clear benchmark of growth.</p><p>"Sorry Ma but no way. I hate that name and everything it stood for."</p><p>"Just curious. But for what I really came to ask you. Tomorrow Maria is officially becoming 'Alvarez'. I'm taking her City Hall to go through the paperwork. It's been a year Olivia, do you think maybe it's time to come with us and take care of your name too? I know, bureaucracy and paperwork all sucks. And maybe it would be easier if we were all there together."</p><p>"Wow Ma, yeah. That would be great. It's just one of those things I put off forever. I just don't like City Hall. I don't know why but anything I have to do that deals with City Hall I just procrastinate on it and it never gets done."</p><p>"It's the least I can do Olivia."</p><p>"Wait, the least <em>you </em>can do? You've done <em>everything </em>for me and in comparison I've done <em>nothing </em>for you. I know you keep saying I do but I feel like such a parasite. I don't get it."</p><p>"Oh enough with that parasite talk Olivia. It's so sad Olivia. You've done more for this family than just about anybody ever and you can't even see the value in what you've done."</p><p>"What have I done other than live in one of your apartments rent-free and mooch off your food and your goodwill?"</p><p>"Olivia you <em>FOOL. </em>I keep telling you you kept my Maria safe out there."</p><p>"She is strong enough to survive on her own out there. I just treated her like a freshman pledge at a fraternity."</p><p>"Nobody is strong enough to survive on their her own there. Do you have any idea how much I worried as a mother? But you and Candi come along and suddenly I'm able to sleep at night. Her father was able to sleep at night. Even if you don't think you protected her you gave this family peace of mind."</p><p>"I...did."</p><p>"And then you gave us our Hector back. Olivia I do not think you will ever know how important that is to me. But it is so important Olivia...so...so...important. He wouldn't...couldn't listen to any of us. But you...talk to him a few times and suddenly he's in therapy and he's at the gym again and he's <em>training you </em>Olivia. It's amazing." Gail's voice lowered for a moment. "I haven't always been the best mother to him Olivia. A lot of it is on me. I told him as much earlier and I think we're on the path to real healing. Did you see him <em>apologize </em>to Maria? Did you see him promise to try to be better to her? That's your influence Olivia. We all have you to thank for that."</p><p>Olivia could feel a blush in her cheeks.</p><p>"And Olivia...you are an amazing young lady. Truly. Candi, Alexis, Lily. They are all my girls but you...you are like a <em>true daughter</em> to me. I love you like I love Maria, Gloria or Anna. And what I'm saying right now is...the people who named you Omnipotence Smith sound like terrible terrible people. Tomorrow you shed the name 'Omnipotence' but I was thinking...maybe you want to shed 'Smith' too?'</p><p>Olivia's heart started beating so fast she through it would shatter her ribs.</p><p>"I want you to be an Alvarez Olivia. You don't have to of course but...it would mean a lot to me and a lot to Papi too. You're his daughter too, even if he sucks at saying things like that. And even if you're not a Burke."</p><p>Something broke. A wall, a barrier, a breach in Olivia's heart that separated her from something very important for a long time. She just couldn't stop herself from thinking of herself as a burden to Gail. As many times as Gail called her family something never quite stuck. It felt like it was out of a sense of obligation. It felt like she was only part of the family via transitive property due to being Maria's sister. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe she believed she could never truly have a mother. That night with Molly instilled in her a deep longing for that kind of that relationship but it was something that felt like a dream or a fantasy. Even with Gail right there she saw herself wishing she was Molly's daughter. It seemed so silly now. So ridiculous. She was Gail's daughter. She had a mother, not a maker or a mater, but a mother. And she had a family. A true family.  And she deserved those things. And even if she didn't deserve those things she still deserved those things. Everybody deserved love. so the answer was the easiest decision she ever had to make.</p><p>"Of course." Tears slowly streamed down Olivia's face. She had cried the tears of a lifetime, these were the tears of the start of a new life.</p><p>"I love you young lady." Gail smiled at her new daughter.</p><p>"I love you too mom." Olivia bent down and hugged her new mom. Her heart was an ocean and Gail was an inlet, connecting with it, filling to the point of flooding. She thought on this profound, almost mystical connection she had with this lady and she thought about how much she loved Candi and how much she was loved in kind. She thought how her and Maria became true sisters and how she was able to make friends with girls like Lily, Alexis and even Team Witch. She thought about the kinship she felt with Hector. Two broken people trying to put themselves back together. All of it. She couldn't believe any of it. She couldn't believe how loved Olivia Alvarez was. Omnipotence Smith, Power Weapon. They were all her, but they were parts of her that wouldn't allow her to feel that way. It was time to put them in their place. Training to be a wrestler taught her her inner badass wasn't simply a by-product of her magic. She didn't need Power Weapon to be that.  Love and Strength. That's who Olivia Alvarez was.</p><p>And that was the End of Omnipotence and the Beginning of Olivia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>